winx_club_and_freinds_adventuresfandomcom-20200216-history
Trained terrible terrors
The Trained Terrible Terrors are the Dragons used for the competition between the riders in Worst in Show, reasoning that they were the best Dragons to train to determine which of the group was the best Dragon trainer, rather than their current performance being variable due to the different intellectual capabilities of their individual Dragons. They later used their skills to save Meatlug from the Outcasts. SharpshotEdit Sharpshot is the Dragon Hiccup chose for the competition, even though he was against it. He trained him to shoot fireballs at his targets and appears to be the only one to know hand signals and human speech. Sharpshot helped free Meatlug from her shackles. He is a typical green Terror with red spines. IggyEdit Iggy is Fishlegs' Dragon. He was given a variety of names at first, such as Lars, Van, Carsten, Slurge, and even Deathwing, but Fishlegs eventually went with Iggy. He trained him to retrieve objects through the pictures he was given. Fishlegs spent so much time training Iggy that he was ignoring Meatlug, leaving her hurt and jealous. Fishlegs had Iggy grab Alvin's sword during Meatlug's rescue. Iggy is orange and red. SneakyEdit Sneaky is Astrid's Dragon. She trained him for stealth so that he could easily sneak up on the Vikings' heads without them noticing. While saving Meatlug, he snuck onto Alvin's helmet and tricked Savage into hitting Alvin on the head. Sneaky is aqua green, with magenta wings and light-yellow spines. Butt & HeadEdit Butt and Head are the Dragons that Ruffnut and Tuffnut picked, actually they picked and exchanged for each other. They were trained to fly into each other. They used their headbutting training to knock out Mildew, much to the twins enjoyment. They are both yellow. PainEdit Pain was picked by Snotlout mostly because he bit him on the arm. In fact, biting Snotlout was pretty much all he did. He has a strong bite, so strong it took Gobber all day to pry him off of Snotlout's leg. Snotlout used his Dragon's biting to his advantage when he threw him to break the rope tied to Meatlug when Alvin and Savage tried to recapture her. He went back to biting Snotlout afterwards. The color of Snotlout's dragon is purple. TriviaEdit *Sharpshot is most likely based off Toothless' book counterpart. *Butt and Head's genders were never stated. Sharpshot, Iggy, Sneaky, and Pain are all confirmed to be males, although when Snotlout was about to pick either Butt or Head, he said he's bringing the pain and reached for one, until Pain bit him on the arm, so either Butt or Head could be a male. *The competition for training them is similar to the training in the first How to Train Your Dragon book. *Sharpshot is also the only one in the Terror group who does air mail, although a Terror that looks like a lighter colored Sharpshot was seen doing it in Cast Out Part II. This could have just been different lighting, or maybe it was either Butt or Head. *It's possible that the Sharpshot is the same Terrible Terror that attacked Tuffnut during Dragon training in the first film. role in the series the first 6 are still the same, but some of the others have terrors of their own. the others trained terrors ratchet: tool qwark: guatar dr nefarious: tawrence Category:Dragons Category:Berk Category:Allies